Mecha Scaboid
Mecha Scaboid is one of Kodokor12's Bakugan. His Mechtogan is Mars. He is very adventurous and is often travelling around the place. Infomation Mecha Scaboid is the evolved form of Scaboid. He can survive in almost any environment and absorbs energy from direct sunlight, giving him an extra boost in battle. Amoured with reflective plates, his enemies attacks inflict little damage. He overwhelms his opponents with his powerful, fiery breath. With four large arms he pulverizes his enemies. Personality Unlike the rest of Kodokor12's bakugan he is really cheerful and happy. He is very comical and loves making jokes. This comical side of him irritates his teammates, who don't really find his jokes funny, though his brawler, Kodokor12 is kind to him and makes them go along with it. In battle he mucks around, constantly mocking his opponents, In spite of this he still gets the job done, quickly taking down the enemy. He is very adventurous and is often off exploring the city, usually getting himself into trouble. History After coming to the human world he got lost and was eventually helped by Kodokor12. He bonded with Kodokor and Scaboid decided to join the team. 'Ability Cards ' *'Mecha Cannon: '''Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Mecha Scaboid. *'Drill Smasher: Destroys the opponents Gate even if it hasn't been opened yet and replaces it with one of mine. If there is one gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Frail Smasher: '''Nullifies all of the opponents abilities. *'Teckton Flame: 'If the opponent uses a double ability Mecha Scaboid gains 400 Gs, If they use a Triple ability he gains 600 Gs (Effect lasts 6 turns). *'Killer Blitz: 'Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. *'Driller Doom: Support pieces may not be played. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities those pieces used are nullified no matter the circumstances. *'Ground Blitz: '''Mecha Scaboids abilities may not be nullified or reflected. *'Shield Reflector: Reflects all the abilities the opponent used in their last turn. *'Twin Drill: '''If they opponent is the same attribute as Mecha Scaboid he gains their current G-power. *'Reflector Cannon: 'Reflects all the abilities used by the opponent in their last turn and those abilities can't be used again for the rest of the round. *'Simple Intent: If Mecha Scaboid sacrifices 400 Gs the opponent skips their next turn. *'Weak Ground: '''Removes any additional Bakugan on the opponents side and subtracts their combined G-Power from the remaining bakugan on the opponents side. *'Stealth Ripper: If Mecha Scaboid sacrifices 500 Gs he can Nullify all of the opponents abilities, no matter the circumstances. *'''Crush Amour: The opponent may not use abilities that effect Mecha Scaboids abilities (i.e. may not use abilities, nullifies all abilities). *'Mega Down:' The opponent may not go past double their current G-Power. *'Vision Insight: '''Adds 500 Gs to Mecha Scaboid and copies one of the opponents abilities. *'Eagar Doom: Doubles the effect of Mecha Scaboids abilities. *'Fire Drill: '''Adds 800 Gs to Mecha Scaboid. *'Infinity Drill: 'Adds 500 Gs to Mecha Scaboid and he may change is attribute. *'Quad Battle: 'Each person may use 4 Bakugan this game. *'Comet Crasher: 'Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and the opponent cannot affect Mecha Scaboid abilities in any way. This card cannot be countered in any way, If the opponent trys to tamper with this ability they automatically lose. *'Multi Pincer: 'Mecha Scaboid may copy one of the opponents abilities and use it with double the strength. *'Tech Drill: 'For each 2000 Gs the opponent has they will miss one turn. 'Fusion Ability Cards *'Supreme Defense:' Nullifies all of the opponents abilities no matter the circumstances and adds 1000 Gs to Mecha Scaboid and he is immune to any futher ability Cards. (Signature Ability) *'Power Down: I'f the opponent has more then double Mecha Scaboids current G-Power, they return to half their base. *'Nova Crusher:' The opponent may not go past double their base level. *'Desire Flame:' Adds another bakugan on my side to the field and lets it use an ability. *'Defense Panzar: '''Any Bakugan combinations on the opponents side will automatically lose. In the next turn I set the gate and activate first. *'Preparation Beetle:' Play before you throw. If Mecha Scaboid sacrifices 400 Gs from his base, the opponent may not use abilities that affect his ability cards or his turns (i.e may not play abilities, nullifies all of the opponents abilities, skips next turn etc.). If the opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus, Mecha Scaboid can sacrifice an extra 200 Gs to go first this round. If the opponent trys to tamper with this ability they automatically lose. If the opponent isn't one of the pure main six attributes Mecha Scaboid doesn't have to sacrifice Gs to use this. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Asteroid Gunner: 'Transfers 1000 Gs from all opponents to Mecha Sacboid. If the opponent isn't a pure Pyrus Bakugan the transfer amount is tripled. *'Concrete Offense: 'The opponent may not add G-Power to themselves or subtract G-Power from any of my Bakugan for 3 turns. *'Reflection Beetle: 'Mecha Scaboid may copy three of the opponents abilities and use them with double the strength, if the opponent is the same attribute as Mecha Scaboid the effects are tripled. *'Asteroid Ripper: 'Only pure Subterra and Ventus Bakugan can effect Mecha Scaboid. This ability overrides all enemy abilities and gates and the opponent cannot counter this ability in any way. *'Asteroid Panzar: '''Mecha Scaboid's abilities and gates cannot be nullified or reflected. This ability cannot be countered in any way. Gallery Pyrus Mecha Scaboid (New).png|Pyrus Mecha Scaboid Category:Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Neathians Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Attribute Changers Category:Former Antagonists